


It’s Raining Somewhere

by TigerMultiverse



Series: ZoSan [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Birth, Fluffy, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Pregnant Sanji, ZoSan - Freeform, fan child, love child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: On a day of rain and thunder…A child was born.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Sanji & Kaiyo, Vinsmoke Sanji & Everyone
Series: ZoSan [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569952
Kudos: 43





	It’s Raining Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> [Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/li01pxd) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tigermultiverse)

The day had been nice and calm, beautiful even. But Nami had said that there would be some showers for a couple of days. The Straw Hats decides to stop by a small island to relax a bit. It would be good for all of them, especially Sanji.

The cook was currently 9 months pregnant and was due any day now. And god everyone was nervous, Zoro more than them.

But, they let themselves relax once in the village of the island called Metal Valley. Appropriately named because the village was known for its great prosthetics and metal in the mountains. The crew decided to stay there until Sanji gave birth to the baby, just to be safe. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats went out to find somewhere to stay, since giving birth on a ship wasn’t that good. Franky, Ryan, and Robin decided to stay on the Sunny to keep her safe, while the others went into town.

As they walked, Sanji was walking with his lover, Zoro, who was right next to him, his broad arm wrapped firmly around the waist of the former. And Kaiyo was on Sanji's other side, also walking next to him closely, the swordsman and young Straw Hat were alert and ready to protect Sanji if need be. Everyone else was the same way too. Luffy, Usopp, and Morgan were walking in front of them, spread out. Nyx was walking near Zoro’s side, her arms crossed but golden eyes darting all around, Brook on Kaiyo’s side, his hold on his cane tight. Chopper and Nami were behind them. They were almost closing around him to keep him safe. It was so sweet but was a bit much.

“Guys, you don’t have to be protective like that. Okay?” Sanji said, chuckling slightly.

Everyone immediately blushed bright red and turned their heads away from the cook. Sanji smiled brightly at their bashfulness, he knew why they were like that, but they didn’t need to protect him right now. The island was isolated from some major islands and countries, and the marines didn’t bother them. But even tho, it was very sweet.

The Straw Hats walked around for a couple of hours, coming up empty-handed for a place to stay. Eventually, they had to stop so Sanji could rest. It wasn’t good for him to exhaust himself too much. It was bad for him and the baby.

The cook sat on a bench, Zoro kneeling next to him holding his hands, and Kaiyo and Chopper on his sides, hovering to make sure he was okay. They all sat there for a few minutes, waiting patiently for Sanji to give the okay to keep going. They were about ready to just go back to the Sunny when this nice couple came up to them.

“Excuse me, but are you okay?” The wife asked kindly.

Luffy and Morgan shared a look. “We need somewhere to stay for a while, our friend is going to give birth in a few days,” Morgan said, Luffy nodded firmly.

The couple looked over to where Sanji was sitting with Zoro, Chopper, and Kaiyo, they looked back to each other before nodding. They smiled at them warmly. “Well, you could stay with us in the meantime If you’d like.” The husband said.

The Straw Hats were taken aback by the offer, but shook it off and accepted gratefully. One the way to their house, the couple told them their names, John and Anne Vern, and in return, Luffy told them their names. The couple told them they wouldn’t turn them in, which they were even more grateful for. After a few minutes of walking until they were out of the village, they found themselves in a nice small cozy house. The couple gave Sanji his own guest room and offered one to the rest of the crew, but they said they could just sleep in the living room and on the floor.

Soon, they met John's dad, Ron, who lived with them and explained their situation to him. He was wary of pirates living in the house for a while, but he warmed up to them when they started helping out with some of the work he does, especially with Morgan’s alchemy.

They were there for a few days, and as Nami said, heavy rain came soon enough. But she said they had nothing to worry about. Unfortunately, they did.

And a life was born to thunder and lightning.

* * *

The rain was getting worse. It was flooding narrow and low parts of the island, but the Straw Hats were safe where they were.

Morgan and Usopp we’re outside, trying to lift a fallen tree out of the way of a road, but to no avail. It was too heavy.

“Damnit!” Morgan screamed, giving up on trying to lift the tree and kicked it. “We can’t lift it! We have to wait until after the storm!”

“But that could be a while!” Usopp yelled.

“We don’t really have a choice right now!”

Lightning strikes a tree suddenly, causing them to duck and cover their heads. But the tree broke and began falling towards them. Just before it hit them, Zoro suddenly jumped across it and slashed it with Wado, breaking it in half.

“Whew. Thanks, Zoro.” Usopp said with a hand over his beating heart. The swordsman nodded, sheathing his sword.

The Straw Hats went back inside and took off their muddy shoes and wet jackets, but before they could go any further into the house, they were stopped by a frantic Kaiyo. She was standing in the small hallway, her hands clenched and sweat on her face.

“Kid? What’s wrong?” Zoro asked.

“The-…the ba… the bab…” Kaiyo stuttered, out of breath but not from running. From something else.

“The bay?” Morgan, Zoro, and Usopp asked, clearly confused. Kaiyo shook her head and kept trying to say something.

“No! The ba-the bab-!” She said, but couldn’t finish her sentence.

“A bay is something horses eat. What are you trying to say?” Usopp said, scratching his neck. Kaiyo took a deep breath before yelling.

“THE BABYS COMING IDIOTS!” She yelled.

Dead silence filled the hall, sans the piter latter of the rain outside.

“WHAT!?” Zoro, Morgan, and Usopp yelled one shock, sweat began to drip down their faces. They were about to ask more questions when Sanji’s pain-filled cry rang out through the house.

“SANJI!” Zoro yelled, pushing past them and running towards Sanji’s room, the others following close behind.

Zoro burst into the room first and took a moment to fully process what was happening. Sanji was in a plain white t-shirt sitting up in his bed, his face coated with sweat and eyes squeezed shut in pain from the labor. Chopper was on Sanji’s right with Luffy next to him. The doctor and captain were looking right at Sanji with worry in their gazes. Brook and Nami were at the foot of his bed and the couple was standing on Sanji’s left.

Zoro shook the shock off and went over to Sanji’s left, sitting down on a chair next to it.

“Glad to see you here, moss head,” Sanji said it was a bit forced considering the pain he was in.

“Just shut up cook,” Zoro said, despite the worry and concern in his green eyes. “You’ll be okay.”

Sanji just nodded and groaned closing his eyes again, the labor pain increasing. A moment later Kaiyo came in and jumped up on the bed next to Sanji, her face filled with fear and worry. A few minutes later, Morgan and Usopp came into the room, saying that Ron went into town for anesthetic for Sanji’s C section.

“The old man will be back soon,” Zoro said comfortingly, watching Sanji cringe in pain as he clutched at his stomach and the sheets. “Just hang in there, okay?”

“There is no hanging on idiot!” Sanji gritted, fisting the sheet in his hand tightly. “The baby will come when he’s ready-! NGH!” Sanji suddenly jolted, shaking from the spike of pain.

“What’s wrong?” Zoro asked, eyebrows frowning.

“Sanji?” Kaiyo asked worriedly.

Sanji whispered something, but it was too quiet to hear. “Huh? What did you say?” Zoro leaned closer.

“…he’s…ing…” Sanji whispered, sweat dripping down his face.

“Huh? One more time?” The others leaned closer so they could clearly hear. Sanji groaned, clutching his stomach tighter.

 _ **“I SAID HE'S COMING! AGH!”**_ Sanji screamed in pain, the contractions coming more frequently. At that everyone screamed and gasped. It was time!

“What do we do!?”

“We don’t have any painkillers!”

“There’s no amnesia!”

“Oh no!”

During all the yelling, Chopper was looking at Sanji with scared eyes but turned determined after a moment.

“Okay.” He said, making the room fell silent. “We can do this.”

“But Chopper, we need-“

“And if we don’t do it now Sanji and the baby could die.”

Silence filled the room, the reality of the situation sinking in. Sanji gave another cry of pain, Zoro reached over and took Sanji’s clammy hand in his. They knew what had to be done.

“Okay. I trust you Chopper, Sanji.” Luffy said, taking off his hat and placing it beside Sanji on the bed. The captain lifted his gaze to look directly at Sanji, his face wide with a smile. “Give birth to a strong child.”

Sanji felt tears of joy well in his eyes. “Luffy…Ngh!” The cook cried in pain, eyes welled shut. Zoro held his hand tighter, going even closer to his lover.

There was no time to waste.

* * *

An hour later, everyone cleared out of the room and into the living area joined to it. Chopper stood in front of the door, reciting the steps to him.

“Water…towels…disinfectant…bandages…scalpel…” The doctor muttered, gazing intently at the door.

He thought he could do this, but…he’s never delivered a baby before, especially through a C section. What if he made a mistake? What if the baby _dies_? What if Sanji _dies_? Chopper doesn't think he would ever be able to live with himself if that happened.

“Chopper.”

The reindeer looked over to see his crew standing by, looking at him with determination.

Luffy nodded at him. “You’ve got this.” He said, with so much conviction that Chopper thought that he would burst into tears. But he held them in and nodded confidently.

“Right.” The doctor said. He looked over and nodded for Usopp, Morgan, and Nami to follow. “Morgan, Usopp, Nami, I need your help.”

The three nodded, grabbing towels and water and walking into the room. Chopper paused and looked at the others, talking them to wait before going into the room. The others looked at the door before sitting down against the wall. A few minutes went by before they heard Sanji scream in pain and flinched.

“You know,” they looked over to where Nyx was sitting, “we’re not big believers in God. But maybe he could help us, just once.” Nyx bowed her head between her knees, her dark hair falling over her scared face.

The Straw Hats continued sitting there for hours, listing painfully as their Nakama, their friend, cry out in agony as Chopper delivered his child. And right now, all they could do was pray and hope. Their heads were down and eyes closed, Luffy and Kaiyo sitting next to the door, Kaiyo covering her ears and Luffy's has shadowed his face.

A couple of hours later, the house fell silent, and the door opened. The crew looked over to see Morgan on her hands and knees, sweat on her face, and Usopp leaning over with his hand on his knees, both of them panting heavily, and they looked ill. They were pale and clammy.

“Morgan? Usopp?” Kaiyo said, she and Luffy rushing over to the alchemist's side while Nyx went to Usopp. They just kept panting, Morgan looking on with wide eyes.

“All…that blood.” She let out a small cry and she lowered her head to the floor. “Oh god, I can’t do it anymore.”

“What the hell are you weak?” Nyx said monotone, her hand on the snipers back.

Kaiyo and Luffy looked into the room and ran over to Nami, the navigator on her knees with her head down, panting. They kneeled next to her and spoke calmly.

“Nami?” Kaiyo asked, a frown in her brow.

“What’s wrong?” Luffy next.

Nami didn’t say anything, too out of breath, but she lifted a shaky hand and pointed to the bed where Sanji was. The captain and young Straw Hat looked over and felt their hearts stop.

There was SanjI, laid back in the bed looking absolutely exhausted, and Zoro sitting next to him, but in the swordsman’s arms…was a baby. A baby boy! A _perfect_ baby boy!

His skin was a nice creamy pink and white with a flick on his cheeks, nose, forehead, and chest. His hair was golden like Sanji’s, but had green tips. And had an adorable button nose.

“A…a baby!” Kaiyo yelled, a wide smile on her face with stars in her eyes. Luffy mirroring her expression.

Zoro turned to his captain and smiled a _genuine, happy_ smile with tears in his green eyes. Sanji smiled at them tiredly. Chopper came over and took the baby from Zoro, taking him over to the bucket and washed him off.

“YAY!” The crew yelled, throwing their hands in the air with wide smiles on their faces. Usopp and Morgan came back into the room and collapsed against the wall, tired smiles of their own. Chopper came back over to Sanji and Zoro, giving the wrapped child back to the swordsman, who smiled and leaned close to Sanji so he could fully see their son.

“Great job Sanji, Chopper!” Luffy said, walking over to the bedside and putting his hat on, his smile radiant. Kaiyo smiled and ran over to Sanji’s right side, jumping up and leaning close to the cook.

“He's so tiny!” She said. “Are you okay Sanji-ani?” She asked, worry in her voice. The cook smiled at her worry.

“He should be fine.” Chopper said, rubbing his eyes. “He just needs rest.”

Nami yawned. “We all need rest.”

“Yeah.” The crew nodded. It was a long night.

“But, what are you going to call him?” Luffy asked, sitting against the wall. Sanji took the child from Zoro’s arms and rocked him gently, his smile soft and kind.

“Well, we were thinking…Ethan. Ethan Roronoa.” Sanji said, watching as Ethan moved slightly and fussed in the cooks arms. Everyone immediately came over to watch the small child and ‘awwww’ed at the cuteness.

Zoro leaned over and kissed Sanji’s head gently, wrapping an arm around him, hugging him close.

He was absolutely perfect. Zoro was so happy in that moment.

* * *

“AWWWWW!!!! HE'S SO CUTE!!”

“How adorable.”

‘Congratulations.’

Franky, Robin, and Ryan told Sanji and Zoro when they got onto the Sunny, absolutely gushing over their child. Wrapped in a soft warm blanket.

“Thank.” Sanji said, rocking Ethan in his arms.

“What’s his name, Sanji-San?” Robin asked, her blue eyes warm and gentle.

“His name is Ethan.” Zoro said.

The crew looked at the small boy, watching him breathe slowly before opening his eyes. The Straw Hats gasped when they saw the child’s eyes, they were mismatched, his right eye was a baby blue while the left was golden.

“Woah.”

“Cool!”

“Amazing!”

The crew stared in awe at the child’s eyes, he was even more perfect now. They had no idea where the gold eye came from, but it looked cool and amazing on Ethan. The small boy stared at the sky before turning his gaze to his parents and the crew all around him, watching with wide curious eyes.

“Hi little man.”

“Nice to meet you!”

“You are so cute!”

“Welcome to the Straw Hats, Ethan Roronoa!”

“Welcome to the family!”

Ethan stared at the strange people all around him. They were so big and different from one another. There were males and females. Some were bigger, some smaller. But they all looked so happy to see him. He liked them, especially his dads. They looked nice.

Ethan squirmed before freeing his arms from the blanket and waving them in front of him, a bright smile on his small face.

“AAWWWW!!”

He was absolutely adorable! The crew was gonna have fun spoiling him.

Soon after dinner and setting sail again, Sanji found himself with Ethan in his room, sitting down on the bed, looking down at his child with adoration in his eyes.

Chopper and Morgan had restricted him to bed rest so he could heal from the C section. While a bit reluctant, he appreciated everyone taking care of him and Ethan. He was glad he had such amazing Nakama, such an amazing family.

Sanji was broken out of his thoughts when the door opened and in stepped Zoro, wearing a tank top and sweatpants.

“Hey.” Sanji said softly.

“Hey Sanji.”

Zoro walked over sat on the edge of the bed next to the cook, looking upon their sleeping son. He breathed softly and barely moved.

“How are you feeling?” Zoro asked.

“I’m fine, just tired and sore.” Sanji replies, not taking his eyes from his small son.

“Well, it’s time for bed anyway.” Zoro said, taking his son from Sanji’s arms and placed him in his crib that Franky and Usopp made, they insisted, tucking Ethan in and kissing him on the forehead.

Zoro stared at his son for a moment before turning and walking back to his and Sanji’s bed. The cook was already laying down, nestled into the soft blankets and pillows, ready to clock out. The swordsman lifted the covers and slid into the bed next to his lover, taking the half asleep blond into his broad arms, Sanji’s head resting on his sacred chest.

“Good night Sanji. I love you.” Zoro said softly, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“Love…you too…Zoro.” Sanji said before completely drifting off to sleep.

Zoro watched his lover sleep for a while, wondering what he did to deserve Sanji and his newborn son. When he was younger, he always thought he would be alone, until he joined the Straw Hats, until he met Sanji. Now, he’s not alone. He never will be, because he has his soon to be fiance and son with him.

Zoro smiled one last time before tightening his grip on Sanji as he drifted into the dark abyss of peaceful sleep.

* * *

A week later, Sanji was allowed to get out of his bed and walk around, but still wasn’t cleared to fight. And during that week in bed, Sanji had written a letter to Zeff, telling him about his son and Zoros proposal.

During the whole week of waiting, Sanji was really nervous about Zeff’s response. His crew told him not to worry, but that didn’t stop him.

About 6 days later, Sanji was out on the deck leaning against the railing, looking out into the vast ocean, when a messenger bird flew up to him with a letter in its beak. He took the letter and shooed the bird away walking back to his room and plopped down on his bed, staring at the letter.

He was nervous to read it, to see how Zeff would react. But, Sanji took a breath before opening the letter and unfolding it.

_Eggplant,_

Sanji smiled at the old man's nickname.

_I’m glad to hear that your happy, with a healthy child and a loving fiancé. With that swordsman nonetheless._

_Tell me if I ever need to kick his ass though._

Sanji laughed at Zeffs protectiveness.

_I miss you, honestly, and I’m happy for you. I know you’ve never really had a great family, but…seeing where you are now, with a child, a fiancé and crew who loves you, I’m proud of you. I’m proud to call you my son, the son I’ve never had and never wanted._

_Send me a picture of my grandson. We all miss you._

_Don’t catch a cold._

_Zeff_

Sanji felt tears streaming down his face as a wide, bright smile stretched across his face. God he was an idiot for thinking that Zeff would be anything but proud and happy for him.

“Shitty old man.”

  
(I think I’ve made the most adorable child ever.)


End file.
